The Zaedik West
The Zaedik West, also simply known as The West, is one of the free Factions in Renicia. It is based in the Zaed continent. There are twelve countries, each one shares leadership between the Dá'Vel Kins, the Merchant Guilds and the local Zaedik Oracles. The Golden Summit is called every year by the Zaedik Oracles, gathering each area's leaders. To the other Factions, Zaed's leadership is viewed as a confusing jumble because of the different rivalries between the Kins or Guilds. The Summit is called on the longest day in summer and can be called whenever there is an emergency. The Zaedik West is famous for its great navy, impressive wealth and desired goods. Its magical organisation is the Zaedik Oracles. Plot Standing The Global Summit has answered Noraedor’s call to attend their High Council’s global meeting. The Zaedik Oracles have also accepted. The Zaedik Oracles have felt the shift in the Balance of Magic for almost two centuries. They have not been able to pinpoint the reason and have been anxiously waiting for the imbalance to cause a disaster on Renicia. The return of the Corruption, a tell-tale sign that the Chaos truly exist, was not what they were expecting. Zaed has little interest in Noraedor’s territories but their trade alliance has always been very strong since the early centuries of the Third Age. They have had little contact with the Mardor Empire, because of the great distance between the two continents, and are becoming increasingly wary of the totalitarian might in the East. Primarily, the Zaedik Oracles want to study the Corruption and find a cure for its effects on the world, and the Global Summit representatives want to make sure Noraedor’s misfortunes do not repeat in Zaed. However, there are growing signs in the Zaedik blight – the Forsaken Blight – that it is becoming more active. History Era of Promise 1 – 52: Zaed’s Beginning 53 – 179: The Clan Wars 179 – 421: The Golden Summit In 3A. 179, the Zaedik Oracles created the Golden Summit. It is a gathering of each country’s Guild’s and Dá’Vel leaders, and the resident Oracle Elders. It was arguably a confusing muddle of politics but it helped some of the countries meet others that were far away and promoted a sense of unity and regime. 422 – 501: The North Prospers 502 – 521: The Desert Eye Plague 522 – 702: Hostility and Union In 3A. 522, the continent of Zaed became restless and hostile towards the Noraedor continent because of a plague which was disturbing southern Zaed. Some Zaedik people fled to Noraedor, whilst others were pressuring their leaders to invade the weak Noraedans. The Mage Circle managed to use their wisdom and skills in diplomacy to avoid a full out war and in 579 AS, the Zaedik people agreed to stop all hostilities towards Noraedor and resumed normal trade and communication. Several skirmishes and battles at sea were fought during these five decades but a declaration of war was never made. From the years of 579 AS to the end of its Age in 702 AS, the newfound trade and alliance with the Zaed continent gave the Noraedor continent much wealth and resources, allowing it to expand and flourish even more. In 3A. 522, the Desert Eye plague reached its peak. It had already claimed tens of thousands of lives and was sending the Zaed property into chaos. Many people from the more desolate parts of Zaed, near the deserts and jungles, fled to the north and attempted to cross the ocean and journey to the Noraedor continent. Many died on those over packed voyages. Some ships were destroyed by the weather or currents, others were targeted by pirates, and a few were destroyed by the navies of the Kingdoms of Farron and Rydor who did not want to accept foreigners. The Golden Summit were growing angry with Noraedor for their hostility towards refugee ships and their reluctance to aid Zaed. Some of the Dá’Vel were pressuring their leaders to bring Zaed into ‘war time’, so they could escape the plague and invade Noraedor without needing the Guilds’ acceptance. In 3A. 561, the Zaedik Oracles achieved the impossible. They had managed to find a cure for the deadly plague by using spiritual magic from the planet’s core. For the next few years, they rotated around the countries and settlements to cure as many as they could. Eventually, everyone grew immune to the illness from being cured and it passed. In 3A. 579, the Kel’Mor and the Zaedik Oracles managed to calm the hostilities between their two factions. Although the two Mage organisations were very different, they briefly joined together to create a trade alliance between Zaed and Noraedor. From the years of 579 to 702, the newfound trade and alliance provided each continent with new wealth and resources, allowing it to expand and flourish even more. The Zaedik Blight Wars 3A. 703 - During the Blight Wars, the forgotten fiends and Darksworn created a synchronized attack on the three factions. Noraedor suffered the largest force but each faction was affected in its own way. The Dá’Vel closest to the Forsaken Blight (Zaed’s Blight) asked for aid from the other Dá’Vel clans. It was the first time the Dá’Vel had allowed another clan to enter their territory but it was a necessary change in cultural norms to defeat the fiend horde. The fiends horde was eventually defeated by a joint effort from the Dá’Vel and Oracles but the Darksworn were the greatest problem for the Zaedik West. They had infilitrated Zaedik society and were creating unrest throughout the countries, especially in the south. Some zealous citizens in the south became so engrossed in the Darksworn’s speeches and promises of power, that they joined together and created a group called the Darksworn’s Arm. The Darksworn’s Arm helped create a huge rift between the poor regions in the south with the richer towards the north. Many poor, forgotten societies in the southern countries, who were tired of the few prospects in their hot, barren lands, flocked to the Darksworn’s Arm because it gave them an opportunity to have another life. It took centuries for the Darksworn’s Arm to be rooted from their hiding spots and finally erased from Zaedik culture. The Zaedik Oracles had collected all artefacts (Sentinel) items since the beginning of the Age and any that were found since was immediately their property and confiscated. However, the Dá’Vel Clans and the Guilds were rewarded with artefacts for their union and combined efforts in the Blight Wars. This is why the leaders of the Dá’Vel and Guilds are Sentinels. The Blood Feuds 3A. 1119 – 1823 The Growing Imbalance 3A. 1824 – 2008 The Golden Summit The Golden Summit is a gathering of the major powers in the Zaedik West. This includes each area's Dá'Vel Kin leader, its Guild's leaders and the local Oracles to that area. It is held in the grand city of Arhynzi, the most wealthy of the cities, in the country of Albia. It is similar to Noraedor's High Council in regards that there is no one true leader but the Oracles are usually seen as the undisputed judges who have the final word in the Summit. There are several rules for the Golden Summit. It is common for there to be blood feuds between different Dá'Vel Kins or rival Guilds, but it is forbidden to acknowledge a blood feud or act on it whilst the Golden Summit has been called. Also, each member must bathe their hands and feet in salt water before each hearing, something that is said to be an ancient tradition from the Age of Chaos. The feasts boast a variety of different dishes but the members can only eat three times from each dish throughout the night; this rule was implemented in the early years of the Third Age to reduce the chance of food poisoning or letting your enemies know which dishes are your favourites. The Dá'Vel Kins The Zaed continent is divided into many countries. Each country is protected by their unique Dá'Vel faction (known as a Kin). They are in charge of the militaristic duties and the defence of an area. They will also be in charge of catching criminals but the judgement of the law is always handled by an Oracle representative. The Dá'Vel are all socialised to follow a strict code and have an interesting take on honour. Blood feuds have existed between some Dá'Vel kins for centuries and are not uncommon. List of each Dá'Vel Kin #Albia: The Sea Claws Dá'Vel #Salucanté: The Red Bulls Dá'Vel #Elcharu: The Green Stag Dá'Vel #Maitan: The Spear Dancers Dá'Vel #Yuon: The Wind Chasers Dá'Vel #Wubai: The Stone Dogs Dá'Vel #Changu: The Storm Hawks Dá'Vel #Saeju: The White Tiger Dá'Vel #Pazáwe: The Flying Cranes Dá'Vel #Bujan: The Hunting Bears Dá'Vel #Kaltiya: The Black Horns Dá'Vel #Garu: The Sand Wasps Dá'Vel The Merchant Guilds Each area will have their own Guild. The Guilds are in charge of handling taxes, overseeing trade and creating a healthy economy for the area, however they will also be specialised in certain trades called 'the secrets of a Guild'. Unlike the Dá'Vel, who are leaders in terms of strength and expertise, the Guilds have a lot of influence with their knowledge in trade and their wealth. Most Guilds have rivalries with one and another, and often use spies (known as guild agents) to try and learn the secrets of another Guild. List of each Guild's specialties #Albia: Cotton #Salucanté: Oil #Elcharu: Spices and Herbs #Maitan: #Yuon: Rare metals (jade) #Wubai: Medicine #Changu: #Saeju: #Pazáwe: Coffee #Bujan: #Kaltiya: Chocolate #Garu: Culture and Society Omens One of the main customs in Zaed is the belief in omens. There are thousands of different omens and they are usually taught to children from an early age and through many stories. It is common for people to spot omens on a regular basis as they are connected with nature. Hand signals and meditation are often used in everyday life to react to omens. The most known hand signals: #When an evil word is heard or an evil omen is seen, there is a hand signal to ward off evil. #When something unlucky happens, there is a hand signal to ward off bad luck. #When someone has passed away, there is a hand signal to protect their spirit. The strongest omens are: #Lightning is seen, thunder is heard but there is no rain is an omen for danger and the need for extreme caution. #A dead rat is an omen predicting the death of someone you know. #A fallen tree is an omen that highlights the need to tread lightly and cautiously for the next day. Political Relations Category:Plot Category:Factions and Organisations Category:The Zaedik West Category:Lore